


Night of Promises

by littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Horny John, Horny John Watson, Horny Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shower Sex, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney/pseuds/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's been waiting *all* day for John to come home from work... (VERY NSFW!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Promises

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, the format is really bad at the end... I've attempted to fix it but no luck :(

John moved throughout the kitchen, making a cup of tea, rolling his eyes as Sherlock tried to persuade him to ditch his day at work. 

"Just call in and say you're ill." He plead. 

"I can't skip work just because you want to spend the day with me." John explained, not understanding Sherlock's motives. Sherlock sighed heavily. John raised an eyebrow. Sherlock sighed even louder. 

"Shut up, Sherlock!" John almost yelled. Sherlock pouted and turned around, almost walking into the armchair. While running his hand through his hair, John bit his lip, thinking of what he could do to make Sherlock feel better. 

"Sherlock?" There was no response. 

"Sherlock?!" He called again. John struggled to speak without laughing.

"Sherlock, when I get back from work we can have hard, hot sex!" John bent his head low, his body shaking with silent laughter. 

Suddenly, he saw Sherlock peek his head out of the doorway. 

"Promise?" 

"Ahhh... Sure. Of course. Don't worry. I'll try to stay horny till tonight." John assured. 

Sherlock nodded with a slight grin playing on his lips. John nodded, grabbed his parka and walked out the door of their flat. Sherlock tapped his fingers, anticipating tonight. John would be back at six and it was only ten in the morning at the moment. 

It was boring. Not having a case to work on was already a dreadfully boring thing, but having John away, he might as well sleep till six in the evening. 

"Argh!" Yelled Sherlock aloud to no one in particular. He paced around the flat, thinking of what he could do tonight. He walked down the stairs to Mrs. Hudson's flat and quickly rapped his knuckles on the door. When she opened the door, she looked him over, Sherlock was in a pair of loose sleep trousers and a bath robe. 

"Yes, Sherlock?" 

"Ah, good morning. I was wondering if you could make us dinner tonight. You know, that dish John likes... What was it..?" Sherlock asked with pleading eyes. 

"I know exactly what you're speaking about. Absolutely, of course I will. John's a sweet man." Mrs. Hudson beamed.

"I have no idea what I would do without you." Sherlock called out as he climbed back upstairs. 

When John arrived home, he was dead tired and needed a hot shower. Dropping his coat, he fell into the armchair and closed his eyes. His arms hung over the sides and his head fell to the right. He was about to sit up before he felt something pull his trouser's zipper down. 

"Sherlock..." John mumbled, remembering the promise of sex he had made.

"Would you prefer to get on in the bedroom or does here suit you just fine?" Sherlock asked. 

John sleepily motioned to his crotch, answering Sherlock's question. Sherlock nodded enthusiastically and shimmied John's underwear off. He took John's penis in his hand and slowly, oh-so slowly sucked John off, listening to his small moans of pleasure that slipped out of his slacked mouth. Sherlock continued, using his tongue to play with the tip of John's cock. He felt John's body shudder with delight as he lazily sucked his shaft. John lifted his arms from the sides of the armchair and while his eyes where still shut, he put his limp arms dangling from Sherlock's shoulders. 

"You know, I wanted to take a shower." John mumbled, slightly opening his eyes. Sherlock looked up to him, letting John's cock slip out of his mouth. 

"Would you join me?" John asked with a mischievous smirk. Sherlock smiled, his face scrunching up and his grin taking half of his face. 

He responded with, "Absolutely."

 

John strode into the shower, turning the water on and letting it fall as a steamy rain on his strained body. Sherlock came behind and put his hands on John's soft hips, resting his head on John's shoulder. The hot water turned the small bathroom as steamy as a sauna, and made it even more arousing. Sherlock's hands glided all over John's lovely body, almost massaging him. John's breath quickened and he shut his eyes, lifting his head so the water hit his face directly. Sherlock moved to the front of John's body and knelt down on the bottom of the shower, rubbing his cheek along John's innermost thigh, watching John's shaft from below. When he was about to begin to start sucking it once more, John heard a knock at the front door. He tensed up and groaned. 

"Sherlock," John whispered. 

"Someone's at the door.." Sherlock stood up and put his hands back onto John's creamy hips and looked down at him. 

"I don't care." He mumbled. John rolled his eyes. 

"What if it's someone important?" Sherlock suddenly leaned forward and caressed John's lips with his, toying with them, the tip of his tongue grazing John's.

"No one is more important than you at the moment." John shuddered with pleasure. 

"Okay. Okay, fine." 

John rubbed his hands up and down the sides of Sherlock's ribs while his lips outlined Sherlock's collarbone. Sherlock's head dipped to the side and he spread one hand onto the steamy glass shower door while muttering encouragements to John. John paused for a moment to catch his breath and run a hand through his wet hair before continuing to trace Sherlock's body. They both decided to come out of the shower and dry off, although Sherlock secretly wished they spent all night in there. But John was visibly exhausted from work and now sex, so Sherlock gave it a rest. 

John pulled on underwear and wrapped himself in a robe, striding to the sofa chair and plopping down. Sherlock followed behind, sitting across from him. In silence, John shut his eyes a bit and Sherlock looked him up and down. Then he sniffed. "John?" Asked Sherlock. John opened one eye. "Yeahuh?" He muttered. "Do you smell that..?" Sherlock stood and walked to the kitchen. "OH!" He exclaimed and briskly strode to the door. There sat Tupperware holding the dinner Sherlock requested from Mrs. Hudson. "I have dinner! That's who was knocking! Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock called out. John sat up with his eyebrows knitted. "Why on earth did you have poor Mrs. Hudson cook us dinner? I would have just made something." "Yes, but I was thinking perhaps we could eat something edible tonight." "What do you... Oh, shut up!" John rolled his eyes but smiled to himself. Sherlock was really making an effort and it was kind of him. John set the meal on two plates and heated it up a bit in the microwave. "Do you actually plan on eating or shoving it all onto my plate?" John asked. "Would you prefer if I ate?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Well, I rarely see you eating anyway, and this is good, I promise." "Then I will eat some." Sherlock motioned a light hand to the beeping microwave. John took the plates out and set it on the kitchen table, one in front of Sherlock and one in front of himself. Sherlock poked at the mashed potatoes and then at the bits of meat. He scooped some into his mouth, making a show of it for John. "Enough, Sherlock. I understand it's a fantastic feat that you are willingly eating something but c'mon." Sherlock huffed. "Not my fault I don't think eating as second nature." He muttered. John looked up at Sherlock, pissed off he would say that. "Eating is second nature! For most in the human race." John argued back. He didn't want to fight with Sherlock whether or not eating was human nature. He wanted to eat and then spend some more time with Sherlock. After eating and John quickly washing their plates, he stretched out on the sofa, covering himself with a quilt. He motioned to Sherlock. "Come here." He told him. Sherlock nodded and strode over, hiding underneath the quilt with John. Sherlock spooned John from behind, wrapping his arms around John's chest. John breathed in Sherlock's soft scent and rubbed his cheek onto Sherlock's chest. "Sherlock?" Whispered John. "Yes, John?" Sherlock replied. "I..." He began. Sherlock looked down at him with hopeful eyes. John sighed in defeat, as I'd he was fighting an internal war. "Never mind it." He muttered.


End file.
